


No breath left in him

by bertie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertie/pseuds/bertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sits on the floor at Mason’s head, watches TV, reads, and worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No breath left in him

“We were supposed to go camping,” Mason whines, looking out the bathroom window at the pouring rain.

He is curled up in between Jason’s legs, shivering and sweating and trying not to throw up.

“Hush, baby, we’ll go another time,” Jason soothes, wiping the cool cloth over Mason’s forehead. “Do you need a drink?”

Mason nods and accepts the glass of ginger ale handed to him.

“Tiny sips,” Jason reminds him, tucking some curls behind Mason’s ear.

Jason tries his best to keep Mason calm and relaxed and it works for a while. But eventually Mason moans against Jason’s shoulder, and Jason can feel the way Mason’s body temperature raises drastically.

“I love you more than anything, but do not throw up on me,” Jason says, pushing Mason closer to the toilet.

Mason leans over the bowl and just whimpers pitifully. Jason feels his chest tighten and he stands up to wet the cloth again. He sees the muscles in Mason’s back tense and release until Mason braces himself and he vomits again.

“Oh, sweetheart.” He crouches beside Mason, holds the cloth to his forehead, and rubs his back. “Don’t fight it.”

Finally, Mason sits back slightly and Jason wipes his mouth with the cloth.

“Take some sips of your ginger ale, Mase. I’ll get another washcloth,” Jason says as he flushes the toilet.

They spend most of their day in the bathroom or the den. Mason creates a makeshift bed on their most comfortable sofa, lays there for a majority of the time and sleeps. Jason sits on the floor at Mason’s head, watches TV, reads, and worries. Around dinnertime, Mason wakes up and makes an uncomfortable noise.

“Are you going to be sick?”Jason asks, already reaching for the plastic trashcan in front of him.

He gets it under Mason’s head just in time and he’s really glad he has a strong stomach. But it makes his chest ache to see Mason in such agony. There’s nothing to expel and Mason is forced into a sitting position solely from the intensity of his retching. Jason sits beside him, holds him tight against his side, and moves his curls away from his face.

“Sh-sh-sh, easy, honey, you’re okay,” Jason croons, retrieving the washcloth to wipe Mason’s mouth between waves of retching.

It takes several minutes for Mason to relax and he has to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his t-shirt. He sniffles pitifully, curled up in the corner of the couch. Jason returns with the clean trashcan and a new, cool washcloth. He sets them on the coffee table and sits beside Mason, pulls him in close.

“Oh, puppy,” he coos, holds Mason as he cries, miserably quiet, into his shoulder. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’m here.”

Mason’s sobs are soft and he tries to swallow them back, but it just makes everything worse. Jason holds him tight, kisses his sweaty curls and draws soothing circles on his back. It’s a long while before Mason calms and can take a few sips of ginger ale, leaning heavily on Jason.

“I know you feel so awful, but can you try to eat something for me? I’ll make you some soup and you just have to eat a little bit,” Jason suggests, stroking curls away from Mason’s flushed face.

Mason kind of shrugs and gives a pained nod, curling up in the corner of the couch with his ginger ale. Jason kisses him on the forehead as he stands, brushes his fingers across his shoulder.

The soup doesn’t stay down for very long, but after a night of up and down and more dry heaves and holding Mason as he cries for how miserable he feels Mason wakes the next afternoon with more color in his face and can hold down toast and ginger ale for the entire day. Jason kisses his face and tells him he loves him and _I was so worried about you_ and Mason smiles with a little more happiness and _thank you for taking such good care of me_.


End file.
